1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of support devices, and in particular the field of clamps or supporting brackets for removable objects. In a more particular sense, the invention comprises a clamp or bracket adapted to be swiftly and easily adjusted to a release position, so as to permit extraction of the supported object. The device is of the type, falling within this general category, in which a portion of the clamp is spring biased to close a recess in which the object is engaged, said portion being at all times adapted to be adjusted by a linear movement and a pivoted movement, in sequence, to clear the recess and permit removal of the clamped object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed, heretofore, to provide clamping devices for any of various elongated objects, including folding fire ladders. Some of these devices, however, have been specially designed to receive only one particular make of fire ladder, and hence have been unsuitable by reason of the fact that a fire company, in purchasing ladder clamps, may not desire to be restricted thereby to the purchase of only a single commercial make of ladder.
It is also desirable that a clamp be provided which can be manufactured and sold economically, by reason of its capability of being made in a single form, while at the same time being adapted for supporting any of various makes of fire ladders, merely by insertion or removal of selected spacer blocks.
In the prior art, also, many clamps have been excessively complicated, and cannot be opened swiftly enough to meet the demanding requirements of volunteer fire companies or paid fire departments. Ladder clamps on fire trucks must be conveniently accessible, and it is of the greatest importance that there be no loss of time, in an emergency when even seconds count, in the opening of the clamp and the resultant obtaining of access to the folded ladder.
Folding ladders of the type accommodated by truck-mounted ladder carrier clamps are regarded as highly important pieces of equipment, in that they can be carried through small spaces, are very light and can be swiftly opened and set up for use.